


Hurricane

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), College Parties, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Recreational Drug Use, Self depreciation, Struggling student athlete!Nico, Tutor!Nolan, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Two weeks into their twice a week tutoring sessions and Nico is completely gone for Nolan.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/gifts).



> The title is taken from The Vamps song, Hurricane. I highly recommend you listen to it while you read this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Recreational drug use is implied pot.

Nolan’s sitting in his little dorm room, cramped as all hell, and stressed. He’s staring at his papers, has been for the past 30 minutes. He’s getting nowhere fast. 

 

“Nolan,” Ivan groans, sleepy. 

“Yeah?” 

“You woke me up.”

Nolan laughs, “I wasn’t making any noise!”

“You were thinking too loud.”

Nolan rolls his eyes, “Oh my god, you’re so annoying.”

 

Nolan tries to go back to his work and ends up sighing, wanting to give up. 

 

“It’s 1am. You should be asleep.”

“ _ You _ should be asleep,” Nolan chirps weakly. 

Ivan chuckles, “Oh, good one.”

“Fuck off, I’m tired.”

“My point exactly!”

“Whatever,” Nolan hand waves him off. 

 

Ivan sighs before speaking again, “You know, if you took some time off tutoring, you may not be up this late doing your own work.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Nolan takes his glasses off and rubs his hands over his face, muffling his voice a bit. “Cause that’s the only thing I enjoy anymore.”

 

Nolan’s at Princeton University to study law and become a lawyer eventually. The only problem is that he doesn’t want to be a lawyer. He doesn’t want to study law. His parents want him to. 

 

Nolan wants to be a teacher. Go into the field of education. Teach high school kids, be a professor at a liberal arts college, help people. 

 

When he told his parents this before he went to school, they all but laughed at him. “It’s impractical.” “Teacher’s don’t make a good salary.” “You’re too smart for that.” “Don’t be lazy, Nolan.”

 

“Just take a break. Come back to it later, try to get some rest.”

 

Nolan nods and turns his desk lamp off. He climbs into his bed, but he knows he won’t end up sleeping any time soon. His mind is too awake. 

 

—

 

“Nico, if you don’t get your grades up soon, you won’t be playing.”

“But Coach-“

“No buts. You know the rules. You’re here on scholarship and need to keep a GPA of at least 2.2, that’s not much to ask, Nico.”

“I’m just taking a few hard classes.”

“Well you better find a way to make them easier.”

 

Nico walks away, groans, and picks up a lacrosse ball and chucks it across the field. 

 

“Woah, there, tiger,” Travis laughs a bit. “What’s got you all angry?”

“Fuck off, Konecny.”

“Okay,” Travis puts his hands up in surrender. “Not in a joking mood, got it. What’s going on?”

“I’m failing two classes. Have a D in the other two. Coach will have to bench me soon.”

“Oh. Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck is right.”

“You know, I know a really good tutor. He’s my boyfriend’s roommate. He already basically tutors like, half the team.”

“I don’t need a tutor. I just need to get wasted.”   
Travis shrugs, “Okay, fair enough. Saturday night there’s a house party one of the guys’ roommates is throwing.”

“God, Saturday can’t come soon enough.”

“Are you uh, can you still play in the game tomorrow?”

Nico nods, “Yeah. If I fail this exam on Thursday, I will not play for a long time.”

“We’re gonna figure this out,” Travis nods. 

Nico sighs, “Yeah.”

 

\--

 

Nolan’s just finished tutoring one of the kids from the local middle school, so he’s feeling a bit happier than usual. He has a PoliSci exam on Thursday that he’s a little stressed out about, but for the most part, he feels okay. 

 

He closes his book and looks at his phone for the time. It’s apparently Ivan o’clock, seeing as he’s called him 6 times and left him 4 texts.

 

“Ivan?” Nolan half groans. 

“Why weren’t you answering my phone calls?” 

“Dude, you know I had tutoring. I keep my phone on do not disturb.”

“Okay, yeah, whatever. Unimportant now. Wanna come to Travis’ game with me tonight?” 

“I have to study,” Nolan tilts his head back in his chair and sighs. “But I could really use this break…”

“YES! Exactly what I wanted to hear. Hurry home, we should leave in 20.”

Nolan rolls his eyes, “Fine, Ivs. Be there soon.”

 

Nolan hangs up the phone and smiles small to himself, this is what he needs. A nice, calm night with his best friend. He walks home pretty fast, listening to music the whole way. 

 

“Hey, Ivs.” He smiles as he walks in the room. 

“Nolan! Travis is starting tonight, I’m so proud!”

“Really?! That’s pretty impressive for a freshman, right?” 

“ _ SO  _ impressive!” Ivan’s practically glowing whenever he talks about Travis. 

“S’a good thing we’re going to this game, then!” Nolan smiles and shrugs his backpack off. 

 

Nolan searches his room for his PRINCETON sweatshirt. Since he’s going to a game, he should probably rep his school. Ivan, on the other hand, is wearing TK’s jersey, so no matter what Nolan wears, Ivan’s going to be out-doing him. 

 

Nolan finally finds his sweatshirt, it may or may not have been on the floor, and he slips it on. 

 

“Ready?” Ivan smiles at Nolan. 

He nods, “Ready.”

  
  


They go to the game and Travis 

 

\--

 

Nico arrives to the party around 10pm, it’s dark, there’s loud music playing, and the strong smell of weed. 

 

He knows Travis is meeting up with his boyfriend while they’re at the party, so he isn’t expecting him to stay around with him. It’ll probably be better that way, anyway. Nico needs some alone time, and what better alone time than surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated strangers. 

 

Nico grabs a drink from the kitchen and goes back to the main room. He considers drinking in moderation, but downs the entire cup in one go. 

 

A girl comes up to Nico and starts talking at him. He smiles, listens politely. She mentions how he played ‘like, totally amazing’ at the game this week. 

 

When he feels like it’s been an appropriate amount of time, he excuses himself. He goes back to the kitchen where people are doing shots, and well, Nico isn’t one to refuse shots. 

 

Before leaving the kitchen, another drink finds its way to Nico’s hand. 

 

Now that he’s a few drinks in, he dances for a bit with his teammates and random people he’s never seen before. It’s nice. Feels liberating. Cathartic. 

 

After a while, Nico wanders outside. It’s so hot inside and someone’s smoking again and he needs a break. 

 

He sits on the steps outside of the townhouse. It’s nice and cool outside, Nico breathes in and sighs with contentment. For a second, he forgets why he even came here tonight. He forgets that he could potentially get his scholarship revoked and his dreams crushed all in one go. 

 

His lovely alone time is shattered not even a minute later when someone comes stumbling out of the townhome, giggling a ton and slurring his words. 

 

“Nonono, m’fine, jus’ wanna smoke. M’okay t’be alone.”

 

Nico can’t help but laugh softly at the boy. He looks like someone who rarely ever gets drunk, but needs to. Classic Ivy League Academia, right?

 

“Hey, woah,” Nico stands up and catches the boy by his waist. He tried to maneuver steps drunk. And Nico can say, through experience, that’s never a smart thing. 

 

The boy looks at him through his glasses that are only half on his face at this point, “Thanks!” 

His cheeks are red and rosy, both drunk blush, and Nico wants to believe from actual blush, too.

 

The boy doesn’t make a move to get out of Nico’s grip and honestly? Nico isn’t gonna be the one to move away. This boy is a flight risk, okay? He’s just being a good citizen. 

 

The boy pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and starts lighting up. It’s the only coordinated thing he’s seen this guy do since he walked outside. 

 

“Thanks,” the guy smiles at Nico and offers him a drag. 

“No thank you, do not smoke.”   
The guy points his cigarette at Nico, very unsafely, might he add, and contemplates something. “Re’you like. A student athlete or something? You look like it.”

Nico laughs a little, unsure what he means by that, but is choosing to take it as a compliment. “Yes,, I am.”   
“S’cool. M’not, so I can smoke.” He smiles before taking another drag.

 

After a bit of silence, the boy speaks again.

 

“Lacrosse!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Is that what you athlete?” 

“Um,” Nico holds back a laugh, “Yes, actually.” 

“Cool. My,” he takes a second to think this out, concentrating hard, “roommate's boyfriend is on the team!”   
“Oh, really? Who is it?”    
“Travis,” He says as he inhales another drag. 

“TK? Yeah, he is one of my best friends on the team.”

“Really?!” The boy's voice jumps like, 3 octaves. “Thaso _ great _ ! He’s my roommate’s boyfriend!”    
“Yes, you may have mentioned this before,” Nico chuckles a bit. 

 

\--

 

“Nol?”    
“SHHHHHH,” Nolan groans and rolls over in his bed. “Sh.”

“Nol, c’mon, we should get up and eat something. It’s like… noon thirty.”

“I just wanna sleep,” Nolan whines. 

“Cool,” Ivan throws a pillow at him. “But you’re getting up instead so like. Come on.”

 

Nolan rolls himself out of bed and stands up, placing a steadying hand on the bed cause the room is spinning. 

 

“We’re gonna go to the diner, yeah? Get a sweatshirt on. And maybe wash your face, you look… not good.”

“Oh, gee,  _ thanks _ , Iv.”

“I’m just being a good friend,” Ivan smiles at Nolan like a little shit. 

 

Nolan makes his way to the bathroom and yeah, no, he looks like shit. His hair is, well, it’s there, that’s for sure. He cannot say where his glasses are, or if they even exist anymore. And his face… the bags under his eyes are even more defined than usual, which is impressive. 

  
  


“Mind if Trav joins us?” Ivan calls from their room. 

“Yeah, of course,” Nolan wipes his face on a towel. “Kinda figured he was, anyway.”

“Cool, yeah.” Nolan can  _ hear  _ Ivan smiling. 

  
  


When Travis gets there, Nolan is somewhat put together. He’s pulled on jeans and a gray sweatshirt that is a little big on him, leading him to believe it may not be his. 

 

“Morning babe,” Travis kisses Ivan at the door before grabbing his hand. “We ready to head out?” 

Nolan nods and grabs his glasses, they were in his pillowcase, and heads to the door. 

“Nice sweatshirt,” Travis smirks. 

“Thanks?”

“It’s his, dummy,” Ivan laughs a bit. 

“Oh.” Nolan shrugs. “Well it’s comfy so. Mine now.” 

  
  


They get to the diner right off campus and sit in a booth. Ivan orders coffee, Travis orders rootbeer, and Nolan wants to die. 

 

The lights are so bright, there are a ton of loud people, and his head is gonna explode, he swears. 

 

“Sweetie?” The waitress is looking at Nolan. “What would you like to drink?”    
“Oh um. I… Water? And uh, coffee yeah.” He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. 

 

“I’m gonna kill you both,” He mumbles, once the waitress has left. 

“That’s no way to talk to your best friend,” Ivan pouts. 

Nolan groans, “I’m so tired, and so hungover this is too much.”

“This is good for you, Kid. Builds character.”

“Travis, I swear to god,” Nolan is 100% done. 

  
  


Nolan drinks his coffee fast, black, and still burning hot. He doesn’t care though, he needs the caffeine in order to deal with both this hangover and all the talking Ivan and Travis are doing. 

 

“Why are you guys not as hungover as I am?” Nolan grumbles, clearly interrupting a conversation. 

Travis starts to giggle and Ivan elbows him in the ribs, “Don’t be a dick.” Then to Nolan, “We just, didn’t drink as much as you did.”

“I… Did I drink  _ that much _ ?” 

“It’s a combination of that and the fact you don’t drink often.”   
“You got completely smashed,” Travis is still giggling to himself. “It was quite entertaining. You did  _ not  _ want to get on the train. Said it was gonna swallow us and we’d cease to exist and how would you explain that to your parents.”

Nolan nods, feeling his cheeks getting more and more red. “Oh.”

“It was fun! You had fun. I’ve literally never seen you have fun, so this was a good experience.” Travis smiles and goes for a fist bump with Nolan. 

Nolan rolls his eyes, but complies. “Thanks uh. For getting me home,” He smiles small. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for the most sub-par roomie around,” Ivan smiles big at him. 

  
  


After they place their orders, Nolan remembers something from last night. 

 

“So like, last night…”   
“We’re listening,” Travis smiles. 

“There was a guy…”   
“WE’RE LISTENING,” Travis is leaning over his food. 

Nolan laughs, “No no, not like that. Or, fuck, I don’t think it was like that. But he was… very attractive.”   
“And?” Ivan prompts. 

“And… he definitely said words. To me.”   
“Oh, so enticing,” Travis deadpans. 

“That’s like… all I remember. OH! And he’s on your team…” 

“THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING!” Travis practically screams. 

“Shhhh,” Nolan pouts, “So loud.’

“Sorry, just. WHO IS IT?!”

“Sh!” Nolan’s shushing is getting more and more pointed as time goes on. “Nick? Cole?”

“NICO?!”   
“Maybe?”

“Hoooooooooly shit.” Travis tugs on Ivan’s arm, “Holy shit holy shit!” 

“What?” Ivan asks, laughing and trying to push Travis off his arm. 

“I can totally set them up! I can totally set you up!” 

Nolan turns bright red, “No! No, it’s okay!” 

“Nope! It’s gonna happen.”

“But… But he may not even like me! I was incredibly drunk and hell, I don’t even remember it!” 

“He might’ve found it endearing,” Ivan suggests.

“There was  _ nothing _ endearing about Nolan last night,” Travis laughs.

 

Nolan pouts into his coffee, but mainly he’s trying to hide his blush. His name is Nico.

 

\-- 

 

Nico doesn’t go to practice that Saturday. There’s no point. He can’t play, why show up and be embarrassed. 

 

He just lays in his bed and throws a small pity party for one. There’s not even cake, which makes it suck more. 

 

Around 1 is when he hears a knock on his door. He wants to get up and get it, but also wants to pretend to be asleep. 

 

“Coming in,” Travis announces. They’re roommates, so he definitely only knocked out of courtesy. 

 

“Missed you at practice today, bud.” 

 

Nico shrugs. “I am sure the team gets along just well.”

 

Travis groans, “Dude stop that. Stop acting like this is set in stone, like you can’t do anything about it. You can’t just sit in bed and waste away!”

“Why not?” Nico challenges. 

“Because you’re better than that!” 

“But I am not!”    
Travis rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay. Even though you could easily go to a tutor and turn this around. Even though you’re actually smart if you put your mind to it. Even though if you came to practice, you’d still be getting out and pushing yourself to want to fix this!.” 

“It’s not that simple!” 

“But it  _ is! _ ” Travis is so frustrated. 

“How?!” Nico sits up. “I just, admit I am a failure?! Admit I am stupid, not good enough to be at an ivy league school?!” 

“That’s not true,” Travis’ voice gets softer.    
“Whatever, Travis.”

“Can you just set up like, one meeting with this tutor. For my sake.”

 

Nico rolls his eyes but figures he may as well appease him. Travis texts him the number, Nolan Patrick, and watches Nico text him to make an appointment. 

 

Tuesday at 4:30 in the library. 

 

\--

 

Nolan’s working on finishing a paper when he sees the guy from the party. He has a moment of pure panic, but resolves it by realizing he most likely will not have to interact with him. 

 

Until he starts walking towards him. 

 

And smiles awkwardly. 

 

And oh my god. Oh my god. 

 

“Hi,” Nolan smiles and reaches a hand out to shake it. “You must be Nico.”

“Yeah, hi.”

“Hi, here, um. Sit. What do you need help with?”

  
  


About an hour later, their session finishes. And they say some awkward goodbyes. 

 

As soon as Nico leaves the line of hearing, Nolan calls Travis. 

  
  


“YOU DIDN’T THINK TO GIVE ME A WARNING?!”   
“Aw, hi Nols! So I see that you’ve met Nico.”   
“TRAVIS KONECNY. I AM MAD AT YOU!”   
“No you’re not. You’re just sexually frustrated. Especially after that encounter of pure nerd shit. You probably get off on that stuff as it is.”   
“TRAVIS!” Nolan is utterly appalled. “I’m telling Ivan you aren’t allowed in our dorm anymore.”   
“Yeah, well, good thing I have my own place. Where, might I add, Nico lives, too.”   
“Oh my god,” Nolan runs a hand through his hair. “Goodbye Travis.”

“Bye!”

 

\--

 

Two weeks into their twice a week tutoring sessions and Nico is completely gone for Nolan. 

 

Nico still doesn’t know for sure if Nolan doesn’t remember the night at the party, or if he’s just embarrassed.

  
“So um. Nolan?” Nico speaks up as they finish their session. His chest gets all tight as soon as he speaks up.

“Yeah?” Nolan looks up from where he’s trying to shove his computer into his backpack. 

“Would you... Ever want to go out sometime? With me? Like… as a date?”

 

Nolan’s mind goes blank and all of the sudden, he can’t remember how to words. 

 

“Um,” Nolan stammers a bit. 

“It is okay if you do not want to! Oh god, I... I just made things weird between us.” Nico runs a hand through his hair. He’s gonna need to change tutors. Hell, he may need to change schools. He’s been doing so well with Nolan’s help, there’s no way he can continue on this path without him. Fuck. 

 

Nico decides to cut his losses and turns to leave. 

  
“No!” Nolan reaches out and grabs Nico’s arm, “No, I… Yes. I really would like that.”

“You would? You do not just, feel bad for me?”

Nolan shakes his head and blushes deeper, “You know… I’ve been thinking about this since that night at the party? I dunno if you remember…”   
Nico glances down, away from Nolan. “Yes I… I do. I remember.”

Nolan laughs a little awkwardly, “Yeah, uh, sorry about that.”

“It is okay! It was cute. You are cute.”   
Nolan can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face, “O-oh! Um, thank you. You’re cute yourself.”   
Nico giggles a bit, “I will text you? And we will schedule a date?”    
“Sounds great, Nico.” 

 

\-- 

 

Nico picks Nolan up at his dorm around 7. 

 

“Hi,” He smiles, opening the door. 

“Ready to go?” 

Nolan nods, “Yeah.”

 

They talk as they walk to the diner. 

 

“S-sorry it is not like, a real restaurant…” Nico says low when they walk in.

“What do you mean?” 

Nico shrugs, “I’m taking you on a first date to a diner.”

“And I love it, wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.”

 

Nolan  laces his hand with Nico’s. Nico is incredibly thankful and he can feel all of the tension release from his shoulders. 

 

“Thank you,” he smiles softly at Nolan. 

 

They walk to their table and sit across from one another and Nico just smiles. He’s really here with Nolan. 

 

They talk about lacrosse for a bit, how it looks like Nico may be able to play again. Nolan beams at him, tells him how proud he is. 

 

They talk about how Nolan wants to be a teacher, not a lawyer like his parents have planned out for him. How he wishes he could go to a small school and study education. 

 

All in all, it’s a lovely night. And Nico is left falling to his pillow feeling light and happy for the first time in a while. 

 

\--

 

About a week after their first date, Ivan reminds Nolan that it’s a game night. And Nolan remembers, Nico still can’t play. 

 

Nolan calls Nico, “Hey, Neeks?” 

“Nolan? Hello.”   
“Would you like to come over? Cuddle for a bit? Watch some mindless TV?”   
Nico doesn’t even hesitate, “I would very much like to. I will leave now.”

“See you soon,” Nolan smiles. 

  
  


When Nico gets there, he’s in his comfy sweats and a t-shirt. He smiles at Nolan, but it’s not a Real Nico Smile. He can tell he’s sad, down on himself. 

 

“Hi,” Nolan smiles and kisses Nico. He wraps an arm around his waist and walks him in a bit. “You doin’ alright?”

Nico shrugs, “I think.”

“Yeah? You don’t need to like, pretend with me…”

Nico nods. “I know I just… I want to play.”   
Nolan kisses him again, soft and sweet. “I know, and soon enough you will be. I promise. For now, all you can do is rest. Take a break. You’re gonna burn yourself out if you study non stop. You’re gonna go crazy if you only think about this. So let me be here for you. Let me distract you.”

“That sounds very nice,” Nico says, smiling a little. “I would enjoy this.”

“Good. Then it’s a plan.”

 

Nolan leads Nico to his bed and cuddles up with him, pulling up an episode of Brooklyn 99 on his laptop. 

 

They fall asleep as a tangled mess of limbs and Nico feels a bit less stressed. 

 

\--

 

Nico and Nolan have been studying at one another’s places lately, just to keep each other company. And so that they steer clear of Travis and Ivan, lord knows what they’re doing. 

 

Nico makes an incredibly frustrated noise at his computer. 

 

Nolan looks up from his notebook and his heart aches at how stressed out Nico looks. 

 

“Babe, what’s going on?”    
Nico shakes his head and crumples up yet another piece of paper. “I just. I will not ever understand calculus.”   
“Hey, no, don’t be so hard on yourself, Neeks. Calc is hard. Here, let me take a look.” Nolan gets closer to Nico. 

 

“No.”

“What?” Nolan cocks his head a bit.

“I can figure this out myself.”

Nolan shakes his head, “I’m not saying that you can’t, I just am saying I can help.”

“No, I do not need another reminder of how I am!”   
“Nico, what?” Nolan steps closer to him and puts an arm out to him. “Nico…”

“I know I am stupid. I know I should be at another school. I know I am not good enough to be at an ivy league university.”

Nolan kneels in front of where Nico’s sitting. He can’t get Nico to meet his eyes. “Nico, baby, look at me?”   
“It is fine, Nolan. This is nothing knew to me.”

“What… What do you mean?”

“It is what I was always told. Coaches, my parents…” 

“No. No, Nico oh my god,” Nolan’s literally outraged. “Nico, I don’t care what they’ve said in the past. What they think or expect. This is your life. And your chance to prove them wrong.”

“But… What if they are not wrong.” 

“No, Nico, that’s not… You’re incredibly intelligent. Just from our first few tutoring sessions I could tell. From what I’ve seen from you, God you have so much going for you! You’re intelligent, Nico. Yeah, you’re talented as fuck on the field, but you also have an incredible mind. You’re just going through a rough patch. And when things like this happen, it’s easy for everything to pile up on top of you. It’s a dip. And you know what the thing about dips is? There’s always an up.” 

“Nolan,” he sighs and looks into Nolan’s eyes. His eyes are watering and he smiles small, “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You’re an amazing fucking person,” he kisses him. “You’re so amazing in everything that you do.” 

Nico hums and lays his forehead onto Nolan’s, “Thank you, Nols.”   
“God, I love you.” Nolan says so soft, so gently, and not at all realizing what he said. 

“Y-you love me?” 

Nolan flushes, “Uh.. Y-yeah. I know it’s soon…”   
“No, I love you, too, Nolan.”

“You do?” He smiles. 

Nico kisses him in response. 

“So I’m gonna take that as a yes?” 

Nico nods, “Yes.”

“Cool,” Nolan says, nodding.

 

\--

 

Nolan’s writing at his computer when he hears a knock on his door. 

 

Nolan opens his door to a surprise hug from Nico. 

 

“Hello to you, too!” Nolan giggles a little, hugging him back. 

 

“Nols, Nols, NOLS!”   
“What?!” He’s smiling just seeing Nico like this. 

“Guess who fucking passed his midterms.  _ All _ of his midterms!”

“No way!” He kisses Nolan and smiles. 

Nico smiles and hugs him again, “Oh my god, Nols!” 

“I’m so proud of you. God, I knew you could but fuck, Nico. I am so proud of you!” 

“Thank you,” Nico is glowing. “I couldn’t of done it without you…”

“No, baby. This was all you.”   
Nico smiles at him, “If I hadn’t had my personal cheerleader here to be my positivity and optimism, who believed in me… A-and now I get to play again.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Nolan shakes his head. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Nico hugged him. 

 

“So I think this calls for a movie night in bed, ice cream and all.”

“I think that sounds very nice,” Nico nods. “Can I borrow some sweats?” 

“Always,” Nolan fishes some out of a drawer and tosses them to Nico. 

“Thank you.”

 

“So what movie are you feeling tonight, love?”    
“Love? I like this name,” He giggles small. “Can we watch something animated?”   
“It’s your night,” Nolan kisses him quickly, “We can watch whatever you want.” 

  
  


They cuddle up under blankets and cuddle into one another's arms. Nolan holding Nico this time. 

 

“M’so proud of you,” Nolan reminds him about halfway through the movie. 

Nico looks up at him, all soft and smiley. “Thank you, Nols. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

They go back to watching the movie, but all Nolan can think about is how much he loves this boy. His boy. His Nico. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to both Calu and Ang for being my personal cheerleaders, even when Ang had no clue she was helping cheer me on for writing her gift fic.


End file.
